Untitled
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Uma pequena songfic sobre Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks. “É demasiado perigoso e é um risco que não quero que corras… se eu o puder impedir, assim o farei.” “Eu não vou desistir…” COMPLETA


**Disclaimer: **Personagens, lugares e referências pertencem a J.. A música pertence a **Dashboard confessionals – The places you have come to fear the most**, e tudo o resto é meu. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**_«Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
_****_And covered with a perfect shell»_**

_(Enterrado tão fundo quanto é possível escavar dentro de ti  
e coberto com uma carapaça perfeita) _

"Remus..."

Ele olhou a janela fria que se encontrava iluminada pelas chamas quentes e acolhedoras que emanavam do fogo lento que ardia na bela lareira de mármore. Não a queria enfrentar, não conseguia enfrentar os seus belos olhos…

"Olha para mim… por favor…"

A sua doce voz soava como o cantar de uma Fénix. Leve, acolhedora, suave, musical… tocava-o fundo no seu coração… um toque leve que, de alguma maneira, o fazia sentir-se completo, preenchido, realizado.

Encarou-a. O seu cabelo rosa contrastava com a sua face pálida e triste. Os seus olhos baços e livres da alegria usual que os fazia brilharem de contentamento.

Ela procurou nos seus olhos, repletos de emoções que ela não conseguia decifrar, por algo que esperava que um dia fosse sentido por ele da mesma maneira que ela o sentia.

"Remus!"

Implorou ela mais uma vez. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao cadeirão de veludo pesado adornado com flores em que Remus se sentava. Ele tinha uma expressão soturna no seu rosto. Largas olheiras marcavam o seu rosto envelhecido, não pela idade, mas devido à sua condição.

Ele olhou-a uma vez mais, esperando o que viria a seguir e tentando preparar-se.

"Nymphadora…"

Ela conseguiu fazer um olhar desaprovador, embora surtisse pouco efeito, e corrigiu-o ternamente.

"Tonks…"

Remus sorriu levemente e continuou.

"Eu sou um lobisomem, Nymphadora…"

Ela reprimiu o impulso de o corrigir e abriu a boca para falar mas Remus, antecipando os seus movimentos, colocou um só dedo sobre os seus lábios rosados. As faces pálidas de Tonks ganharam um tom rosado e a sua vontade de falar abandonou-a repentinamente.

"É demasiado perigoso e é um risco que não quero que corras… se eu o puder impedir, assim o farei."

Remus falava com precaução na sua voz. Sempre que se encontrava face a face com Tonks, a sua austeridade desfalecia um pouco e era sempre trocada por uma expressão quase paternal. Uma expressão que se traduzia num forte carinho que ele nutria por Tonks. E ela sabia-o.

Tonks levantou-se repentinamente, os seus olhos aguados e cada vez mais baços. O rosa no seu cabelo também cada vez mais baço e sem vida. Olhou-o por um momento e abriu a boca para falar.

Remus esperou que palavras saíssem da sua boca mas elas nunca abandonaram o seu refúgio. Tonks deixou uma única lágrima escorrer tristemente pela sua face antes de a limpar furiosamente.

Virou-se e caminhou para a porta parando repentinamente com a mão sobre a nobre maçaneta que brilhava reluzentemente com os reflexos das chamas da lareira. Fixando ainda a porta à sua frente falou, a sua voz tremida e abafada com lágrimas que se encontravam ainda presas, não tendo ainda a permissão da mulher de cabelo rosado para abandonarem o seu refúgio.

"Eu não vou desistir…"

Virou-se e olhou-o uma última vez nos olhos. Abriu a porta e colocou o pé no duro chão de madeira. Remus falou baixa, mas audivelmente.

"Nem eu esperava outra coisa…"

Tonks fechou a porta atrás de si com um sonoro _click _e Remus olhou novamente o jardim que de momento parecia um grande lençol branco que reflectia os pontinhos brilhantes que o olhavam do céu.

Suspirou e um pequeno sorriso adornou-lhe os lábios.

**_«Such a charming, beautiful exterior  
_****_Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes»_**

_(Que exterior tão belo e encantador  
adornado de sorrisos brilhantes e olhos cintilantes) _

"Bom dia!"

Tonks entrou na cozinha do número 12 Grimmauld Place com um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha. Desalinhou o cabelo de Harry numa carícia amigável e foi ajudar Molly Weasley com as torradas.

Pegou num pequeno prato com um rebordo preto e com o brasão dos Black implantado no centro e colocou algumas fatias sobre ele. Carregou-o para a mesa e colocou-o no centro. Ron atacou o prato assim que o viu e foi rapidamente repreendido por Mrs. Weasley.

Involuntariamente, focou o seu olhar em Remus que a olhou de volta com um ar extremamente cansado. Ela sorriu levemente mas não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza que a inundava e ia consumindo o seu interior.

Hermione e Ginny chegaram. Ginny sentou-se ainda a bocejar e a esfregar os olhos enquanto Hermione estava com um ar bem acordado e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Tonks sentou-se no meio das duas e serviu-se de uma panqueca, colocando um pouco de mel e espalhando-o com uma colher.

"Hey Tonks!" começou Ginny. "Importas-te?" terminou com um olhar implorante e com um sorriso de uma criança inocente de três anos.

Tonks sorriu e largou os talheres. Fechou os olhos e passado uns segundo o seu nariz tinha passado de um perfeito e pequenino nariz para um nariz grande e com um ar abatatado.

Ginny e Hermione riram-se. Mrs. Weasley fez um olhar desaprovador e disse-lhes para não importunarem a Tonks com brincadeiras infantis!

As três viraram-se para a frente com um ar culpado, mas assim que Mrs. Weasley virou costas Tonks transformou o seu nariz num nariz pontiagudo, algo parecido com o nariz do Snape.

Remus sorriu e trincou a sua torrada.

**_«Perfect posture but you're barely scraping by…  
_****_But you're barely scraping by...»_**

_(Postura perfeita, mas mal te aguentas  
mas mal te aguentas...) _

Um dia diferente... uma manhã diferente... as mesmas pessoas…

"Bom dia!"

Hermione e Ginny sorriram para a sua amiga, Tonks, e pediram-lhe, novamente, tal como acontecia todas as manhãs, para mudar a aparência do seu nariz.

Tonks, como todos os dias, sorriu, ainda que Remus conseguisse encontrar traços de tristeza que cada dia se pronunciava cada vez mais, nos seus olhos, hoje roxos. Olhou o seu prato e apertou os talheres com força. A culpa da sua tristeza era dele…

"Er… Tonks?"

Tonks abriu os olhos, ainda com um sorriso na sua face.

"Não aconteceu nada…"

O sorriso de Tonks foi depressa substituído com uma expressão curiosa.

"Não?"

Remus levantou os olhos do seu prato. Tonks coçou a cabeça e forçou um pequeno sorriso.

"Ah… eu ainda não comi nada hoje! Deve ser por isso…"

Hermione e Ginny sorriram e acreditaram no que Tonks disse, mas Remus olhou-a como que a analisá-la. Assim que Hermione e Ginny se levantaram e saíram da mesa, Tonks olhou para as suas mãos e cerrou os olhos como que a conjurar algum feitiço ou, no seu caso, a tentar transformar alguma parte do seu corpo.

Fitou as mãos alguns segundos mas nada aconteceu. Cerrou os olhos novamente… e novamente… e novamente. Deu um suspiro de frustração e pousou a cabeça nas suas mãos.

Sentiu uma mão forte no seu ombro e levantou a cabeça, fixando o rosto cansado de Remus que a olhou como que paternalmente. Um olhar que ela detestava pois significava que nunca iria ser algo mais na vida de Remus Lupin do que uma grande amiga.

Levantou-se e saiu da cozinha sem mais uma palavra pronunciada.

**_«This is one time, this is one time  
_****_That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
_****_Or anyone at all... or anyone at all...»_**

_(Esta é a altura, é a altura  
em que não consegues fingir bem o suficiente para agradar a todos  
ou a alguém que seja... ou a alguém que seja...) _

"Remus..."

Tonks tinha agora o cabelo castanho-escuro, quase sem vida, e os seus olhos eram de um cinzento amarelado. Aproximou-se novamente de Remus que se encontrava, uma vez mais, na sua cadeira aveludada.

"Eu não me importo…"

Ele suspirou. Já tinha passado por isto imensas vezes mas ela continuava a insistir…

"Nymphadora-…"

"Tonks!"

Ela interrompeu-o. Ele sorriu levemente e baixou a face, fitando agora a carpete redonda que adornava o chão da sala.

"Eu sou perigoso, Nymphadora…"

Ela ignorou o facto de ele lhe ter chamado pelo primeiro nome e bateu o pé, impaciente.

"Eu. Não. Me. Importo! Estou preparada para tomar riscos Remus!"

Ela olhou a janela tentando controlar a sua fúria.

"Eu sou muito velho para ti… podias arranjar qualquer rapaz que quisesses! Alguém mais novo, com mais dinheiro, menos perigoso!"

Ela suspirou impacientemente e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Remus de modo a ficar quase face a face com ele.

"Mas eu não quero outro rapaz! Eu quero-te a ti… sabes disso…"

Ela procurou o olhar dele com o seu mas Remus estava determinado a não a encarar receando fazer algo que não queria.

"Remus! Olha para mim!"

Ele olhou-a de esguelha. A face dela muito perto da sua.

"Eu preciso de ti…"

Remus podia ver lágrimas a formarem-se nos olhos baços de Tonks, mas ela era forte, ela não as iria deixar escorrer.

Involuntariamente, ele ergueu a mão e acariciou a face suave dela. Ela fechou os olhos e não conseguiu ignorar o arrepio que a percorreu quando sentiu o seu toque quente.

Ela aproximou-se mais e ele não a impediu. Com a mão ainda a segurar a sua face, Remus puxou-a para si. Tonks conseguia ouvir o seu coração a bater, cada vez mais forte.

Fechou os olhos antecipando o movimento de Remus. Sentiu o respirar quente dele nos seus lábios rosados e sentiu as suas pernas a enfraquecer.

Os seus lábios estavam quase a juntar-se, a barreira invisível que os separava, ou melhor, a barreira imaginária que Remus não ousava tocar, estava agora a ser penetrada, quebrada, ultrapassada…

Ao primeiro leve toque, Remus afastou a sua face da dela e Tonks abriu imediatamente os olhos. Teria ele resignado no último instante?

Olhou a face envelhecida de Remus e abriu os olhos com espanto. Estava a contorcer-se de dores. De repente, Remus abriu os olhos, que se encontravam agora de um amarelo forte, e fitou Tonks.

"Tens… que-… sair daqui!"

Falava com imensa dificuldade.

"Tens… AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ao mesmo tempo que soltou um grito ensurdecedor, Remus levou as mãos à cabeça, esquecendo-se que ainda mantinha uma mão na cara de Tonks, o que fez com que a arranhasse com as suas enormes unhas de lobisomem deixando um enorme corte e sangue a escorrer pela sua face.

Tonks deu um grito de espanto e caiu para trás. Remus levantou-se e olhou-a com um ar sanguinário. Pelos cresciam por todo o seu corpo.

"SAI!"

Tonks nem pensou duas vezes. Levantou-se e correu para a porta fechando-a atrás de si e murmurando um encantamento para que Remus não pudesse passar. Ouviu sons de objectos a serem lançados contra as paredes e de cadeiras a arrastar, coisas a partir e a rasgar.

Encostou-se à porta e deixou que lágrimas quentes escorressem pela sua face, misturando-se com o sangue que pingava da ferida que Remus lhe fizera, inconscientemente…

**_«And the grave that you refuse to leave  
_****_The refuge that you've built to flee»_**

_(E a campa que te recusas a abandonar  
o refúgio que construíste para escapar) _

Passados uns dias Tonks estava sentada em frente à lareira no quarto de Remus. Ele ainda não tinha regressado desde o princípio da lua cheia. Ela encolheu-se na cadeira e fitou as chamas, suspirando.

A porta do quarto abriu-se levemente e ela fitou-a, esperançosa. Remus entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Só após fechar a porta se apercebeu que Tonks se encontrava no cadeirão de veludo.

Aproximou-se dela sem dizer uma palavra e agarrou-lhe no queixo levantando-o e virando-o para a esquerda. Tal como ele esperava, as marcas que ele houvera deixado uma semana antes, haviam desaparecido.

Ele largou-a e sentou-se num banco que se encontrava com uma perna partida.

"Reparo."

Murmurou antes de se sentar. Tonks olhou-o e passou a mão no sítio onde Remus lhe tocara, ainda sentindo o calor do seu toque na sua face.

"Eu disse-te-…" Ele começou mas foi rudemente interrompido.

"Não quero saber! Não me importo! Eu disse que não me importava! Eu não me importo de correr riscos Remus! Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer?"

Remus levantou-se e passou a mão pela face seguindo para o cabelo desalinhado.

"Nymphadora," desta vez ela nem o corrigiu "Podia ter sido muito pior! Podias não ter fugido a tempo! Quem sabe o que teria acontecido? Eu não conseguiria viver a saber que tinha sido o culpado…"

A expressão dela enterneceu. Ela levantou-se e correu a abraça-lo.

"Por favor Remus… por favor… nós conseguimos…"

Ele olhou-a, uma figura magra, pálida e com um ar miseravelmente triste que o abraçava como que a sua vida dependesse disso. Todo o seu discurso sobre os perigos que ele poderia ser para ela foi esquecido quando sentiu o seu toque suave.

Ele pousou a sua cabeça sobre a cabeça dela e abraçou-a de volta. Ela sorriu e enterrou a face nas roupas rasgadas dele…

**_«The places that you've come to fear the most  
_****_It's the place that you have come to fear the most...»_**

_(Os lugares que viste a recear  
É o lugar que vieste a recear...) _

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Ok, isto está completamente estúpido… mas pronto… foi a minha primeira tentativa de uma Lupin/Tonks e acho que está msmo muito mal! Mas pronto, espero que gostem de qualquer maneira… deixem review!

Ah, axo que notaram mas pronto, isto passasse durante o quinto livro! ;)


End file.
